Final Goodbye
by angelcutepie
Summary: Song fic. Dawn left the house to go to the grocery store, leaving Ash a little worried because of the weather. What happens when Ash goes to sleep and has a strange dream about her...Could it be a sign of reality?


**Author's Notes: Okay, here's a...one-shot? I wouldn't call it that o_O and you'll see why not. But just to let you know...this is kind of sad. I wrote this a while back when I was feeling sad and I never finished the end until today...so yeah. My writing is different because I wrote it a long while ago...or at least I think it's different xD.**

**Anyways, this is based off a song called 'Final Goodbye' by Rihanna...**

***excuse mistakes...I'm fixing them later.* Yes, I'm being lazy -_-**

* * *

><p>What a day? Everything was quiet, all you could hear was the rain lightly tapping on the roof. The sky was filled with dark clouds, keeping the sun from shining it's bright rays on the small town. You can hear the occasional car go pass the house. Due to the rainy weather, everyone was in their houses.. all except one.<p>

A figure moved slowly down the steps into the kitchen. Having black wild hair, and beautiful light brown eyes he goes by the name Ash... Ash Ketchum. Living in a small town, he shares a house with his soon-to-be wife, Dawn. Being so happy together, Ash proposed to her two weeks ago. Of course she happily said yes. Dawn, a beautiful woman. She had blue hair and light blue diamond-like eyes. Any man would be lucky to have her...but she belongs to Ash and he belongs to her.

Walking into the kitchen, he shivered a little as his bare feet touched the cold tile floor. Ash walked over to the refrigerator, hungry, and opened it. "Man.." Sighing, he closed it back and remembered the reason why his fiance went out in the first place. They were in desperate need of groceries since Ash ate everything. He would have went with her, but she didn't allow him to go...

_"Ash, I'm going to the store. I'll be back later." The blue-haired girl sad as she picked up her keys and walked over to Ash. His eyes lit up when she said store. He loved going with her so he can sneak stuff in the basket. _

_"I'm going with you." He replied with a big smile on his face and as he kissed Dawn's cheek. She giggled and shook her head. _

_"No, your staying here while _I_ go." Smiling, she snaked her hands around his neck. "All you like to do is sneak stuff in the basket when I'm not looking, Ash. Plus, I'll be back in about an hour." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer._

_"That's only because you won't let me get it!" He playfully argued. _

_"Because, you don't need it. Remember last week you put a ball in the basket? What was that for?" _

_"I was going to hit you with it." Ash chuckled while Dawn glared at him. "I'm just playing kidding. It could have been for when we have kids.." He trailed off his sentence and looked into her eyes. Dawn gave a weak, nervous smile._

_"K-kids? You want kids already, Ash?" She asked nervously._

_"Well.. kinda. Maybe, not yet but I wouldn't mind." He gave her smile, making her blush. Now that he said he wanted kids...this made her feel a lot better, maybe it was time to say something.._

_"Ash?" She looked into his brown orbs. He looked back into her eyes and smiled._

_"Yes?" _

_Pulling him closer, she kissed him passionately for a few seconds then broke the kiss. "I love you Ash." She whispered. Ash leaned in and took her lips in his. He pulled her closer and tightend his grip on her just a bit. He pulled away and looked in her eyes._

_"I love you to Dawn." She smiled and gave him one last peck and let go of him. _

_"I'm gonna leave now. Need anything particular?" He thought about it for a minute before answering._

_"Lots of food!" He joked and laughed, also making her giggle. _

_"I already know that. All you're gonna do is eat it all anyways." She playfully rolled her eyes and walked out the bedroom with Ash following behind her. Making her way down the stairs, she walked over to the door and opened it."I'll be back in a couple of hours." Ash walked over to her and gave her a hug._

_"Be careful out there.." He whispered as he noticed the rain falling out the sky. _

_"I will Ash. No need to worry." She said her favorite catch phrase and smiled as she released him. Ash sighed and looked at her._

_"That's when I worry the most..." Dawn glared at him. _

_"No need Ash and this time I'm right." He smiled and watched her walk out the door, into the rain. She got into the car and started it. Waving to him, she pulled out the driveway and turned the corner._

_He smiled closing the door and walked back upstairs._

Ash smiled, "I love her so much."

He walked in the living room and sat down on the couch. After grabbing the remote, he pushed the red power button turning on the tv. He scanned through the guide and didn't see anything he was interested in watching so he turned on the news. The news reporter was just talking about the weather and other stuff that bored Ash. In a matter of minutes he was lying on the couch, sleep..

_Dawn was driving on the interstate, when her phone rung. Without taking her eyes off the road, she reached down and took her phone out her purse, answering it. "Hello? Hey May!"_

_"Dawn, are you busy right now?" _

_"Yea, I'm driving. Why?"_

_"I wanna do something tonight! Like a girls night out?" May suggested. Dawn changed lanes before answering._

_"Not tonight May. I'm gonna surprise Ash tonight." _

_"Aww~ the soon to be couple. What are you gonna do for him?"_

_"Cook dinner for him. You know kinda like a little date." Dawn said with a smile. She could imagine it all in her head, now. _

_"Aw, sounds like you'll have fun tonight." May teased slyly. Dawn giggled and rolled her eyes._

_"No.. not _that_ kinda fun. I can't, and I still haven't told him yet." _

_May gasped. She thought Dawn would have already told Ash her little secret. She couldn't understand why she hasn't told him yet...he'd be happy right? "What? Why not? I'm pretty sure he'll be happy!"_

_Dawn sighed into the phone. "I know, I know. But, I'm just scared. Should I tell him tonight?"_

_"Yes!" May exclaimed. "You should have told him as soon as you found out!"_

_"I know but- **AAH!"**_

"AAH!" Ash screamed and woke up. He was breathing heavily. "Woah, just a dream.. a bad _bad_ dream." He said rubbing his temples. Frightend by the dream, he decided to call Dawn just to check on her. That was a scary dream he had and it kind of worried him to the extent that he felt like he needed to call her.

He retrieved his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Dawn's number. He waited for a few seconds, but no answer. Just the answer machine came on. "Her phone is probably on silent." He convinced himself and lied back down.

In another few minutes, he was sleep again.

***RING***

Ash jumped out of his sleep, hearing the ringing of his phone. Quickly, remebering he called Dawn, he picked up his phone hoping it was her. A smile crept across his face, when he saw her name pop up on his phone. He pressed the talk button. "Hello?" His smile turned into a frown, as soon as a manly voice started talking.

"Hello, is this Ash Ketchum?" The voice asked in a professional voice. He sounded like...he was sad.

"Yes." Ash said curiously. He cocked his eyebrows wondering what kind of joke this could be. On the other end of the line he heard the person take a deep breath...

_I never should of waited so long to say_

_What I've always known since the very first day_

"I'm sorry sir but.." The man's voice lowered, "Dawn has been in a terrible accident and her condition isn't too good. Right now she's being taken to a Hospital." Ash didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he believed it or not. It could just be Dawn playing with him...or better yet he could be dreaming. Yeah, dreaming...

Tears, instantly clouded his vision and ran down his face. How was this possible? He just had a dream that she got in a car accident.. had it come true? or was he still sleeping and all this was just a bad dream? "No..NO! THIS ISN'T TRUE!" Ash yelled into the phone with the tears running down his face, making it wet.

"I'm sorry but-" The man tried to say but, Ash cut the man off.

"NO!" Ash dropped the phone and fell to his knees putting his head in his hands and crying.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" Ash picked up the phone.

"What Hospital is she going to?" Ash asked, getting up and grabbing a set of car keys.

"Monroe Hospital."

"Thank you!" Ash hung up the phone and ran out the door to his car. He got into his car and sped out the neighbor hood, on his way to the hospital to see his love.

Speeding down the highway, but also being careful tears were pouring out of his eyes and thoughts were running through his mind. Was this it for Dawn? No! It can't be, not now, not today. Ash wiped a tear from his eye.

He still thought all of this was just a dream, no a _nightmare_. None of this was real.. none of this was happening. "Dawn.." He gripped the stearing wheel and whipped the car into the parking lot.

He couldn't believe something terrible like this was happening...to her. How could something go wrong in such little time? Why did it have to be her? She didn't deserve anything like this...

_Thought that you would stay forever with me_

_But the time has come to leave_

Ash got out the car and ran into the hospital. He looked around for the front desk. Spotting it, he ran over to the woman. "What room is Dawn Berlitz in?" He asked impatiently. The middle-aged woman looked on her computer. Ash tried to control the tears from falling down his face, but to no avail. "WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN?" He shouted. The woman was taking to long. Time was ticking and he _had_ to get to Dawn

The woman flinched hard and finally found her room number "Room 710." Ash nodded and ran to the elevator. The doors opened and he pressed the number 7 button. As the elevator started to move, Ash put his back against the wall and let his tears fall.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life_

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Ash ran out and ran down the hallway trying to find the room his love was in. "707, 708, 709. 710!" He walked into the room and nearly dropped to the floor as he saw his girlfriend lying in the bed.

She was pale.. very pale. She had bandages all over her body, all of them were stained with a lot of blood. Scratches covered her face and arms. She was really in a critical condition. Ash walked over to her side and placed his hands on his. She was slightly cold.

"Dawn.." Ash lowered his head and the tears hit the tiled floor, making a tiny puddle. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed, holding her hand and praying that she'll be okay.

"Excuse me?" A doctor walked in, causing Ash to jump. "I'm sorry.. but who are you?" Ash wiped his face and stood up to face the doctor.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, her boyfriend." He looked over at her and fought back the tears. "Do you know what happened?" Ash asked with pleading eyes. He was eager to know what happened and what condition she was in, even though he was pretty sure he knew.

The doctor took a deep breath. "She was in a terrible car accident. I'm not sure what happened but I was told that another car hit her head on collision. She has a skull fracture, which right now isn't looking to good. We are not sure if she will make it. If she does then she won't be the same ever again. Also, her right arm is broken, she has a few broken ribs on each side and she has scratches and open cuts that are severely bleeding. She is losing a lot of blood which is also lowering her percent on surviving." The doctor took in a deep breath and released it.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was speechless, all he could do is listen and let the tears stream down his face.

"Right now, she is in coma and she may be like that for a couple of more hours if she makes it. Which I honestly think she'll make it. Her condition is too critical." The doctor looked at Ash silently crying to himself. "I'm sorry." The doctor lowered his head and walked out the room to give him some time alone.

"How could this happen?" Ash asked himself. "Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't this happen to me instead? Why?" Ash slouched to his knees and he hit the floor and let the tears make small puddles.

_Its you that I live for, and for you I die_

_So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

He cried on the floor for 15 minutes, thinking of everything him and Dawn have been through and all the good memories they shared. This by far being the worst. He was trying to look on the bright side of things.. but for some reason he couldn't, especially after what the doctor told him.

Ash picked himself up off the floor and sat in the chair by Dawn's bed. He held her hand and stared at her still body. The room was silent except the small noise the equipment made and the rain being thrown against the hospital wondow.

"Dawn.. please make it." Tears started forming in his eyes. "Please. I love you Dawn." He lowered his head and looked at the floor, still holding her hand. He felt her hand move and he quickly shot his head up. "Dawn?" His eyes started to fill with hope.

"Ash?" She whispered his name softly. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Dawn, I'm right here. Your gonna be okay, I promise." Dawn tried to smile but it hurt too much.

_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
><em>

_Listen intently as I tell you this_

Ash looked at her. She looked so helpless and vunerable, as if something could just take her away and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Ash?" She whispered again. She opened her eyes slightly so she could see his loving face and eyes. They eyes that she fell in love with the first day she met him.

"Yes?" He looked at her, as he started to stroke her hand with his finger.

"I- I don't know if I can make it." Ash let a tear fall from his eye as she said that. Dawn winced at the pain she was in.

"No, don't say that! You will make it! I know you will.. you can't leave me Dawn, I love you!" Dawn ignored the pain and smiled for a few seconds. His words were so comforting to her. No matter what the situation was and how bad it was he always had hope and was willing to do anything he could to help. She loved that about him.

"I love you to Ash, and I always will." Dawn closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't sure what was in store for her, but she knew that whatever it was she would never stop loving Ash.

_Outside the world wages its wars,_

_I'll rest in peace as long as you know_

"Dawn, don't talk like that." She was really starting to scare him. "Dawn, don't close your eyes!" He pleaded. He had seen this in movies. Usually when someone was in critical condition and they closed their eyes, they would die...and he didn't want that. No. He didn't want her to give up that easily. The Dawn he knew was strong and could fight through any and everything. He wasn't going to let her give up this easily.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
><em>

_I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
><em>

_I__t's you that I live for and for you I die _

_So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye_

"Dawn..." He said her name...in a begging tone...begging her to stay with him. Begging her to not let go...not to let go on both of their dreams and their plans. He looked at her to make sure she was still there. He was relieved so see her chest slowly going up and down.

He took his hand and gently started to stroke her hair. It was still nice and soft, still beautiful. His mind flashed back to the lovely memories of how she would spend hours on her hair and wouldn't allow him to look at her until she was finish with it. She always kept her hair clean and neat. It was always so soft and flowly that even the smalled breeze could make it move.

More tears slid down his cheek...

It was so hard for him to see her like this. It killed him inside. She was always so happy and smiling those beautiful big smiles that he loved. They were loving and amazing just her...but now she looked sad and helpless. She looked as if she was suffering and she knew she was. He could even feel it himself. Whenever she cried, he cried. Whenever she hurt, he hurt. If she was in pain, he was in pain.

_Promise you our love will carry on_

_Until you turn eternal, we belong_

It's like just in a moment his life flashed before his eyes. If he didn't have Dawn, he had nothing. Dawn was his life. He dedicated himself to her. And without her in his life he felt like there was no reason for him to live...he couldn't live on without her and he was sure he wouldn't.

"Please just hang in there. Don't leave me behind. Stay strong Dawn..." He put one hand over his mouth. It looked like her breathing was starting to slow down.

Dawn stirred around a bit and opened her eyes. "Ash. Don't cry. I'll be okay..." She smiled at him, but it didn't help.

Dawn was trying her best to stay happy for Ash...but it was killing her inside. Her body was aching all over, she could feel blood dripping from the open gashes even though they were bandaged up...she knew she was in the worst condition and she even thought that she wouldn't make it...but only time would tell.

"Ash, if-if I do die...can you promise to stay strong for me?" Ash looked up at her and he instantly started to shake his head. He was flabbergasted. Why was she talking like this? How could he be strong knowing the love of his life on the verge of dying?

"Dawn, don't talk like that! You have to stay strong for me! You can make it through this, I promise...I'll be right here with you everyday until you feel better." Dawn smiled at his words. "You can't go now...it's not time yet. Remember our plans? We were going to get married? Go on a honeymoon? Start a family? I want to start a family with you, Dawn. Are you willing to give up all of that?" He asked. He knew she was trying to give up her fight for survival but he wasn't going to let her do that...

That word _family _hit Dawn.

A smile curved her lips. Now she knew.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life_

"I have something to tell you, Ash." A tear rolled down her face as she said this. Ash gently wiped away the small droplet with his thumb.

She knew how he felt about _it_ so now she should tell him.

She'd been wanting to tell him ever since she found out, a month ago, but she wasn't sure how he would take it. She didn't know if he was ready yet...she didn't want to risk jeopardizing their relationship for a small mistake.

She'd seen it happen before. The girl tells the boy and he claims it isn't his and he walks out...and that's something she didn't want to happen to her. It didn't matter if Ash didn't seem like the type that would walk out on her and leave her vunerable, she still didn't want to tell him.

When she told her mother, she didn't even take it too good. It's not that she was mad with her...but she didn't think her daughter was ready to handle it. It was going to be a lot of work and a life changing thing.

_It's you that I live for and for you I die_

_So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye_

"What is it, Dawn?" Ash urged. He was itching to know what she could possibly need to tell him at a time like this.

Despite the pain of even moving, Dawn softly bit her bottom lip. "I-I'm...I love you." She felt like slapping herself. She does love him, more than anything, but that's not what she wanted to tell him...

She couldn't understand why she couldn't come out with it and tell him. Why was she so nervous? It's not like he would be mad because he wanted it...it's what he wanted.

Ash smiled. "I love you too. So much, Dawn. You mean the world to me." Ash got up from his chair and leaned over her, getting closer to her face.

_His respectful lips for the last time_

_Spell out the lyrics to love in the sky_

Ash gently and softly pressed his lips on hers. No matter what condition she was in, her kisses still tasted like chocolate and were mind blowing. Absolutely nothing could compare to the feeling of their lips meeting. The sensation was too great to even describe.

Ash pulled away and he looked into her deep blue eyes that were full of discomfort and sorrow. But somehow he was still able to see the happiness in her eyes...but it was only a little. He smiled at her and she tried her best to smile back.

Dawn closed her eyes tight after feeling a horrible pain take over her body. Ash held her hand, which she gripped pretty tight. He must've knew that something was wrong because the tears started to pour down his face, again.

_It's you that I live for and for you I die_

Dawn felt her body go into shock of pain and then it numbed. She didn't know what was going on...but she knew it wasn't good. Dawn felt her eyes getting heavier by the second but she tried her best to keep them open...

"Ash," she said just below a whisper. "I-I love you..." Ash held her hand tighter while the tears continued to stroll down his face. Her chest started to slow down and that's when he knew...

"Oh my god! Dawn, no!" He body started shaking uncontrollably. "Dawn!" He tried to call her but, it was too late...

"I love you, Ash..." Before she took another breath, "I'm preg..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence...

She was gone

From him...

Forever.

_So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye_

The machine by her bed side stopped beeping and went into one sound, signaling that she was dead. "NO!" Ash started to shake her body, hoping for her eyes to re-open just so he could see them one last time. He was hoping that she would come back to life so that he could kiss her one last time or at least so that he could say he loved her too...but no. It wasn't going to happen.

Ash dropped to his knees, and sobbed his heart out. He felt like his whole world came crashing down. He felt lonely, now. He had no one, anymore. How would he continue on without her? How would he be able to be happy without his fiance in his arms?

He wasn't going to see her dashing smile, anymore...he wasn't going to be able to stroke her soft hair, anymore...he was going to be able to look in those ocean blue eyes he loved so much, he wasn't going to have her anymore...

The doctor rushed in the door, knowing that she was dead after he got the call. He saw Ash on his hands and knees, crying while shouting "No!" He knew how he felt, he knew how it felt to lose a loved one like that.

The doctor felt bad for the young man. He couldn't help but let a tear roll down his face aswell.

And the doctor knew that what he was about to tell Ash would just hurt him even more...but he couldn't keep it from him.

The doctor walked over to Ash's side and picked him up off the floor so he could tell him some other bad news. "Mr. Ketchum, I know you're in a lot of pain and I know you probably don't want to talk right now...but there's something I need to tell you."

Ash shook his head. He tried to focus on what the doctor was saying but he couldn't. He couldn't keep his eyes from shifting over to his dead girlfriend's body. He couldn't keep the tears in his eyes.

"Mr. Ketchum...I don't know if you knew, but Dawn was one month pregnant...and since the she's gone...the baby is too."

Ash's eyes went wide for various reasons: She didn't tell him, he was a father, and now he lost something else that was important to him...

Ash's legs felt like noodles and he collapsed to the floor, again.

Not only had he lost his girlfriend but he lost his chance of being of father...

The tears were non-stop down his face. His cries grew louder and louder.

Dawn was gone...

And so is his child...

_Goodbye..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Right, now...I'm currently crying :(...I actually started working on this a looongg time ago (That's why my writing seems different because it's old xD) but I never did the ending...until I decided to finish today and I did...and I was crying while I wrote it : Poor Ash...I would HATE if something like that happened to me /:...but I hope this was good and I hope you enjoyed it...if you didn't then, hey...I tried xD...**

**Well, since writing this made me kind of sad I don't have much too say...**

**Please Review **

**- Angel**


End file.
